Back to School
by Petchricor
Summary: It's the end of the summer and the twins have to go home, school and all that. But saying goodbye is harder than Dipper had imagined


**I got some bittersweet music on my playlist and came up with this. Enjoy  
**

* * *

Dipper sat on the bench at the bus station, listening to Mabel ramble on to Grunkle Stan about writing letters during the school year, how he should come to their house for thanksgiving or Christmas or both, and that they should come back next summer. Dipper glanced over to see Mabel sitting on Stan's left shoulder, hands in his hair as she talked with a grin, wearing her shooting star sweater and flipflops. Stan was listening to her patiently, throwing in a comment or two when the moment called for it or if she asked a question. Dipper sighed and looked back away, feeling his right arm rub against the journal. He had decided last minute that he was going to take it with him instead of giving it to Stan, hoping to study it over the upcoming semester.

"Well, there's the bus," Stan announced, setting Mabel on the ground. "You two go your tickets?" Both held them up, Mabel grinning as she did. "Good. Now, off you go, your parents wont be happy if I let you miss the bus." Mabel giggled and hugged Stan before grabbing her luggage and letting the lady put it in the storage compartments outside the bus, keeping her backpack with her for the ride. Dipper handed his over too, keeping his backpack as well, which was hanging from his left hand loosely since he didn't really feel like putting it on yet. He didn't look at Stan, just watched as Mabel climbed into the bus. He sighed and took a step. "Hey, where you going?" Dipper stopped and tensed, turning to look at Stan a little bit. Stan raised a brow and held his arms out for a hug silently.

Dipper didn't move, mulling it all over in his head for a few seconds. He hadn't wanted to come here, Mabel had been excited of course, she loved new places and the chance of adventure and friend making, that was her thing. But Dipper had been comfortable where he was, having planned on hanging out with his friends for the summer playing video games and maybe going bike riding or swimming or something. When his parents had announced they were sending them up north for the summer he hadn't been the least bit happy, and he showed it to. He begged his parents every night of the week before they were to leave not to make them go, but they insisted. Dipper had been bent on hating this place all summer, but ended up loving it more than anything. His friends, the shack, the woods, the mysteries, and his great uncle Stan. It was the best place on earth.

"We don't have all-" Dipper dropped his backpack to the ground and bolted at Stan, hugging him tightly and knocking the wind out of him as his forehead hit Stan's abdomen. Mabel glanced out the window to watch, the lady standing by the door waiting for the two to finish their goodbyes. Stan looked down at the kid, who's grip was tight around his waist and his face buried in his jacket, tears wetting it just a little.

"I-I'm gonna miss you," Dipper sobbed out, mentally smacking himself for stuttering. For a moment there wasn't any movement, no attempt at a response. But then Dipper felt two big hands grab his sides just under the armpit and lift him into the air, pulling him against Stan so that his arms went over his shoulders, his great uncle giving him a firm hug in return.

"You too, kid. But hey, I'll be sure to write the both of you, and you can always call me, got it?" Dipper nodded and Stan set him on the ground, taking off the boy's hat to ruffle his hair up. Dipper protested a little and straightened his hat once it was put back on. Dipper grabbed his backpack from the ground and waved at Stan as he got on the bus. "And remember what I taughtchya! A little one-two can do wonders." Dipper laughed a little and took his seat by Mabel, the two of them waving at Stan and calling out the open window as the bus drove away. They watched until they passed the Gravity Falls signed, then fell into their seats.

"I'm really gonna miss this place," they said together, turning and grinning after they did.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
